Packaging issues result in some of the obstacles for the manufacturing of micro devices, such as semiconductor sensors, semiconductor laser array, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and light-emitting diode (LED) display systems.
Transfer by wafer bonding from a carrier substrate to a receiving substrate is a traditional technology for transferring of devices. One such implementation is “direct bonding,” involving one bonding step of an array of devices from a carrier substrate to a receiving substrate, followed by removal of the carrier substrate. Another such implementation is “indirect bonding,” involving a mechanism to pick up the devices and move them to the bonding position of the receiving substrate. In indirect bonding, a transfer head may pick up an array of devices from a carrier substrate and then bond the array of devices to a receiving substrate, after which the devices are released from the transfer head.